


LoVe Holiday Fanart - 5

by lisawolfe80



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80
Summary: Created for A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaO80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaO80/gifts), [vecastone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecastone/gifts).



> Happy Monday everyone!

_Meet me at midnight in the forest of my dreams._

_We'll make a fire and count the stars that shimmer above the trees._

\- Christy Ann Martine

([link ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d65417a63948f05dfc79a74ed7638ae8/tumblr_oi2ximMI1b1t89kmqo1_1280.jpg)for other viewers)

 


End file.
